


They're Coming

by marktuan



Category: Bulldok, K-pop, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, Gore, Horror, M/M, Romance, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marktuan/pseuds/marktuan
Summary: WHAT DO YOU DO IN AN APOCALYPSE? YOU SURVIVE.There's no questioning it, nothing can stay the same after an outbreak, all senses of humanity are quickly wiped out. Survival is the only thought on everyone's mind, nobody wants to die but in order for that to be achieved, nobody can stay the same.Nobody stays human.Everything humanity has worked hard to achieve – fame, riches, technology, structure, society – is useless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> god i love bulldok... and zombies. here's hoping their popularity continues to grow.

**20 OCTOBER, 2016.**

The day is nothing but a quickly fading memory but each day she struggles to remember it, to relive it.

It had been one month exactly and Minji could remember everything, from the piece of jam toast she shared with Hyungeun to the tarnished and odd Pororo socks she wore with her favourite pair of off-white sneakers. She remembers this easily considering the moment of embarrassment her PD-nim gave her when he noticed them. They had laughed it off and thankfully there was no need to change them for the music video they were about to record required they wear heavy boots. She remembers the coordinator making conversation about it because her one year old son had a growing addiction to the little blue character. 

She hates remembering this particular fact. 

What became of the staff she thanked after recording her solo scenes, what became of the stylist's son? Minji's heart clenched at the thought. She was hit with a wave of nausea and after a whole month of this repeated sequence, on top of the many inhumane things she had come across within the past day, let alone month, she couldn't hold it back. 

Lurching over, dizziness swelling her head, Minji's lips parted with a silent cry as she upchucked bile. She couldn't tell you what was worse, throwing up chunks or throwing up nothing, both were a solid reminder that she had taken her life, before, for granted. Food was _more_ than a need, these days. 

Speaking of which, it was about time she searched for more. 

Not feeling up to remembering the rest of the day minute by minute, Minji pushed aside her thoughts, wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and plucked the handgun from her holster.

It had been 30 days since said day, and it was hard to believe so much had changed: never before that day had Minji held a gun. However, in all those days she'd yet to use a bullet. 

Numerous times she'd thought of using one on herself. What point was there of waking up when every second was spent fearing that you wouldn't wake up the next day, that you might get  _bit_ , that you might hurt somebody. She had already lost her friends, it was a shock she hadn't killed herself after the first day. Minji had never been good at being alone, or at least she thought the thought of it was unbearable but under such circumstances she'd discovered that being alone meant  _safety_. Suppose it was something to do with the human's born-nature to survive.

She had come to realise the fragility of human life... and the fact that not even _humans_ could be trusted. 

The first week had been a blur of denial, after the second she was alone. In the past two weeks she had adjusted to the new life: she had _survived._

Raiding small convenience stores were harder than raiding the big ones, they had less to offer and more at stake if someone else had found it first. However, resources were resources and Minji did what she had to. Approaching carefully, blending with debris and destruction, swift footsteps brought her to a smashed window. She would have been walking right into death had she entered through the front entrance. It was weird how so many survivalist tactics had come to her so naturally, how easy it was to do the tasks once condoned illegal – such as trespassing and thievery, both of which she was committing at that moment. 

Inside was ravaged, she sighed at the sight. Someone had almost certainly been here before, maybe a group? Either way, there was little to nothing to salvage. Still, giving it a twice over, Minji navigated the raided store quietly, picking up what she could find and shoving it into her backpack. A tin of Heinz beans, what luck! Some stale bread, too. 

The store had a small staff area where there was a door leading off to a toilet and a fridge – empty, of course. Minji sat down at the table that was strangely untouched and she tore open the can with her pocket knife. There wasn't any time to make a campfire and warm them up, she'd risk giving away her position with the smoke, too. Cold beans on some bread would suffice and count as a greatest achievement of the day. After breaking the metal tin, Minji combined the goods and took a victorious bite. It tasted amazing considering the two were already a week and a half out of date. 

Planning to refill her water bottles after her small brunch,  Minji took a moment to lean her head back against the wall and just enjoy the silence.

Once finished, she placed the remainder of the beans in a small Tupperware box and sealed it off, putting the few pieces of leftover bread in her backpack. That should keep her fed until evening when she'd already become sick of the taste. It didn't help that she had always been a fussy eater. Just as she zipped her bag up a startling crash had her on her feet in seconds. It came from the stockroom just off to the left and knowing she had been so lax yet close to whatever was hiding in that room had her stomach churning and her brunch ready to make another appearance. How could she be so foolish?

A rookie mistake, she cursed herself inwardly. She should have checked the whole perimeter before settling down for a _freaking_ meal. 

Eyes not leaving the door, Minji picked up her handgun and slowly backed away, aiming the barrel at the door. Should anyone come out – **_shoot_** , she reminded herself but there was a strong inkling of doubt that she wouldn't be able to do it. That she'd run away from it like the past few times. In future she knew that leaving those _things_ alive would come back to literally bite her in the ass but running away was the easier option.

There would definitely come a day where running wouldn't be an option, therefore she had to face her fears of pulling the trigger. She just had to keep reminding herself...

" _They're not human._ " Barely a whisper left her quivering lips, her heart racing, lurching out of her chest. Instead of taking a step back, Minji began taking a step forward, then another, then a few more until her free hand hovered over the handle and her right hand's index finger was twitching against the trigger. 

It wasn't as if she feared being arrested – for starters, the police had bailed not even twenty four hours after the outbreak, not that you could reach anyone by phone. It was more to do with the fear of what worse she'd become if she  _could_  pull the trigger.

She already knew she wasn't who she used to be by the fact she could easily commit the crimes she couldn't even dare to think about before the outbreak.

Turning the handle, cold sweat broke out on her forehead, the sensation of moths bursting in her stomach had her doubting what she was about to do. The noise of a pot or pan falling on the ground that had her on edge again, something big – possibly an animal could have done it. Raccoons were common. But this hadn't been an open and inviting door, no, she was pretty sure from working in a store prior to her debut that most stockrooms didn't have a second exit nor windows – this was indefinitely for security reasons...

Therefore meaning: human, or what once  _was_  human. Whether that implied alive or dead, she couldn't tell.

Closing her eyes and counting to three, _it was now or never_. Throwing the door open, Minji was met with her biggest fear. The creak of old hinges had informed the zombie of her whereabouts and it came at her hungrily. She had no time to speculate how it got in there, or why it's arms were missing, she had only a second before it grabbed her and she  _had to shoot_. But she couldn't. 

Despite that it was very obviously not human and that it's noises were nothing but moans, it  _had_  been a person and that lingering and troubling thought had her frozen in place.

 _She couldn't do this_.

It lunged at her, a gaping snarl at her face and pale, rotting flesh falling atop her. A shrill scream echoed through the store as she naturally resisted, kicking at the zombie although it had brought her to the ground. The thing was so close she could see every little detail from the skin slowly peeling, revealing bone beneath the surface of it's face, to the maggots spilling from the open crevices and onto her own body raising more panic and fear. She kicked as much as she could like a deer caught in the jaws of a lion. 

The struggle was immense, the thing might have been dead but it sure had a lot more power than she did and it was probably because it was so much larger than her and had been a man. Her arms were almost giving out as she pushed at the decaying stumps of what the shoulders had become, managing to keep it's loose and eager jaw away from her face. 

Minji's mind consumed by fear that this was her last moments. When she really thought about it – maybe it wasn't so bad. She couldn't put a bullet in the zombie, just like she couldn't put a bullet in her own head. Maybe this is what she deserved for being a coward? Maybe she could finally be free of fear...

A gun shot rang in her ears, deafening her momentarily and the hungry body atop her fell limp. She screamed, more startled, and threw the body aside. Minji pushed herself against the nearest wall for comfort and began swiping the maggots away with her fingers. "Fuck, fuck, fuck off." she hissed.

"I think you mean,  _thank you_?" A stranger's voice replied. 


End file.
